5 Questions and 1 Dare
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: Greg and Nick are in love. Everyone know it, but Greg, what will Nick do to show Greg he loves him. with the help of their friends, there might be a way. lol. please R&R Slash. this is my first Slash, please be gentle. thank you.


Five Question an One Dare

Everyone knew that Greg Sanders was in love with Nick Stoker. There was no hiding it. Only thing Greg didn't know was that Nick felt the same, from some reason Greg didn't notice the flirting, the looks, the gentle touches.

After Nick was kidnapped, and buried alive. He thought, he would go on living his life the way he wanted. So he came out to everyone, all accepting this fact. Nick Stoker was gay. But somehow this information went over Greg's head. After six months of trying to woo Greg, Nick decide a different approach should be best.

He didn't want to force himself on Greg. To shocking. But gently letting the guy know he was gay then just kiss him. That should do it, only question was _How? _

As Nick sat in the break room thinking, Warrick came in giving Nick an odd look, that went unnoticed, Warrick decide to find out what was wrong.

"So, ya going tell me what's wrong or stare at the coffee pot till it blows or something?" Warrick sat down in front of Nick.

"Its Greg." Nick still staring at the coffee pot. Warrick nodded, knowing what's wrong, but as Nick's best friend he ask.

"What about him?"

"Everything. That's what. I give him The Looks, so okay, its fine if he doesn't sees them. So I try The Touches, and he just smiles, and blushes, like a school boy. So I go for The Flirting, and what does he do, either flirts back or ignores it. I even verbally told I felt for him and said okay. I swear, he thick. So now I have to physically show him and I don't know how!" As Nick was ranting as Catherine, and Sara came in.

"Just kiss him, there's no way he can shrug that off." Catherine said reach for to coffee pot.

"Yea, but it might freak him out, considering my announcement went over his head. He makes me so mad, that I just want push him against the wall and, and I don't know what either yell at him or something." Nick rush his hand through his hair angry. The other just look at him with pity, glad that he didn't finish that sentence.

"Hey I know why don't we come up with a game?" Sara said taking the seat next to Warrick. Catherine leaning against the counter ask.

"What type of game?" Everyone was thinking of different games.

"Dare!" Warrick shouted out.

"Yea, but I want to tell him that I'm gay and in love with him before I kiss him." Nick leaning back in his seat.

"Well can mixed two game, dare and I don't 20 question, or something." Sara said and Catherine jump up and rush towards them with a scary smile on her face.

"I got an idea." She said and they all lean close to hear. After she was finish and they all smiled.

&&&&&&&

Everyone was in the break room after a long day. Ready to go home. But as tradition has it, the CSI team went to the break room to meet and discuss nonsense. In the room was, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, Gil, Greg, and Brass. They were talking, and then The Game started. Just before, Sara told Gil and Brass, and their lines. Everyone made sure the Greg and Nick were sitting next to each other.

"So Nick I heard you're in love, is this true?" Warrick ask secretly eyeing Greg, was now found his coffee cup interesting.

"Yes, that is true." Nick looking fully at Greg, not brothering to hide it.

"Really Nicky, do we know him?" Sara ask also watching Greg.

"Yes, you know him." Nick answer simply.

"Does he feel the same?" Catherine ask smiling too.

"Yes, I believe he does." Nick answer her.

"Is he in this room?" Gil said the question, he was giving. Noticing Greg was trying to act cool and waiting for the name, but the only thing betraying that coolness was the fact he had a death grip on his cup.

"If you could would you show him you love him?" Brass ask his question.

"Yes, I would." Nick getting ready.

"Yea, well, I Warrick, dare you to kiss, your one true love, right now." Warrick as Sara and Catherine rolled their eyes, at his drama.

"Okay I accept your dare." Nick turn towards, Greg who was looking him in confusion when Nick hand grab his head. But was complete take off guard as Nick lips gently touch his. As Nick pulled away Greg, didn't even notice the smiles on everyone faces.

"Nick?" Greg was still confused, but was cut off.

"Greg, I love you. I have for a while now, and I did everything to show you, but nothing work so I hoping this will." Nick said in a rush, and all Greg could was smile.

"I love you, too." Greg said and kiss Nick back with passion.

"About time too. We were going crazy, with you tapping dancing around him." Warrick said as they all got up and left. As Nick and Greg got into Nicks car.

"You know, you didn't have to go through all that trouble, you could've just kiss me, and I would've got it." Greg told Nick, as put his head on his shoulder, and Nick just laugh and drove.

The End.


End file.
